


The Chasing

by gratsuforever



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alpha Gray Fullbuster, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, BAMF Natsu Dragneel, Bottom Natsu Dragneel, Crossdressing, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gray is lowkey sexist, Heats, I swear there is plot, M/M, Men have periods, Mpreg, Natsu Volunteers As Tribute, Omega Natsu Dragneel, Omega Verse, Protective Big Brother Zeref, Semi-slowburn, Silver Is Alive, Thick Natsu, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Gray Fullbuster, a little TOO protective, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratsuforever/pseuds/gratsuforever
Summary: All his life, Natsu Dragneel has been told the horrors of Alphas. Of how they raped the Omegas they capture and turn them into nothing but a body to fuck and bear children. So you can only imagine the absolute dread that coursed through his bones when his name was called to participate in this year's chasing. All he has to do is survive for one month in the enchanted forest and he'll be fine but after a run-in with an Alpha, Natsu starts to think that being submissive, pregnant, and barefoot isn't such a bad thing.Or that one fanfic where Natsu is an Omega in a Hunger Games AU...
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser/Lyon Vastia, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Natsu Dragneel, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue 1

**Author's Note:**

> Natsu meets an Alpha.

**Natsu's POV**

I was running. I was so tired but I didn't stop running. I couldn't stop running. If I did... _they_ would catch me. All five of them. So instead, I ran.

I made a sharp left and immediately started to climb the big tree that magically appeared. I had lost one of them on my turn but the other four just kept following me as if nothing had happened.

Once situated on a large sturdy branch, I reached into my makeshift bag and pulled out my bow and one arrow. I set the arrow on fire with my magic before taking aim.

I didn't want to kill anyone, I just wanted to slow them down so I could escape.

One Alpha had started to climb the mystical tree but failed miserably as he slipped on a transparent branch and fell. I heard his bone crack and a loud groan.

The other Alphas seemed to take him as an example and started looking for other ways to bring me down.

I sighed in relief putting my bow and arrow away as I gently kissed the bark of the magical tree before giving it some of my magic as a thank you. I felt it buzz under my touch and smiled. That was a plus side of being an Omega, nature was your best friend.

After a while, the Alphas down below started to get comfortable and set up camp for the night. I too started to get comfortable on the tree, thinking of ways to escape while the Alphas were sleeping.

*~*

It was pitch black when I opened my eyes. No moon in sight as I lit a small flame on my index finger. I carefully, quietly unraveled myself from the tree branches clinging to me in affection and slowly climbed down. I landed on my feet and looked around the little camp that the Alphas had set up. One Alpha was on the lookout, but even he was asleep leaning on another tree.

I made a short but loud whistle and out came my companion. He was a blue tiger with white wings and I had the liberty to name him Happy. Happy stalked towards me, sensing the importance of being quiet and I hopped on him before he took off.

Away we went farther and farther as I searched for a stream my only source of light was the faint glow of my magic as Happy steered us to water.

Once we landed, I started to build a small camp for Happy and me using dead branches and leaves. I gave Happy some of my magic and cuddled next to him, sleeping the rest of the night away.

*~*

It happened so fast. I didn't even know what had happened until it was over. He was there, right on top of me, and I couldn't even scream to alert Happy. His onyx eyes yelled dominance, and before I could even realize it, I was slicking. My hole quivering to be filled by the massive man in front of me.

"Look what we have here." I moaned at the sound of his voice and smell. And boy did he smell good. Like snow and mint and I would be lying if I said that I didn't like it.

Because I _loved_ it.

I bared my neck in submission, my cinnamon firewood scent mingling nicely with his. The Alpha took a glance at the mark on my shoulder and smirked.

I'll be damned if that smirk was legal.

"My my, what a powerful Omega." His breath fanned my face and I was absolutely positive that I blacked out for a split second.

His nose probed my neck before I felt the light butterfly kisses. I moaned loudly in agony because I was so _wet_ and _ready_ for him. I wanted that hot thick man in me.

I wanted him to claim me, mark me, _breed me._

He was close, so close. I could feel his teeth about to sink down on my flesh, to make me his.

Then, out of nowhere, He was off of me. In that same split second, Happy had started to fly. I don't know how, but I ended up on Happy's back as he rode us away.

Still high off of Alpha, my Omega whined, my hole still pulsing in emptiness. After I had come back to my senses, tears of embarrassment and shame started to streak down my face.

They were right. Alphas were absolutely evil. My Omega cried with me as Happy and I rode off.

I gave Happy a gentle pat on his head for saving me, thankful that he was around when I got attacked.

"Thanks, bud," I croaked through my tears.

Happy purred in approval and we continued our journey away from all Alphas.

I shook my head in sadness. I still couldn't believe that I had to endure this for another two weeks.

With that onyx eyed Alpha still out there, I knew that it would be a miracle if I didn't get caught.

Especially by him.


	2. Prologue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing will stop Gray from catching his Omega.

**Gray's POV**

I had been watching him. Calmly waiting for him.

My eyes had been set on him since I had first caught sight of his vibrant pink hair.

He was so beautiful.

I had been protecting him. Every Alpha that even attempted to see him was immediately killed by me.

But I had made a mistake. I took my eyes off him just once to catch a rabbit that had passed by, and when I looked back, he was gone.

Panic rose from the pit of my stomach. I scented the air, angry to realize that my Omega had been ambushed by five other Alphas.

I had followed their scent until arriving at a huge tree. I stayed hidden in the shadows, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

One foolish Alpha tried to climb the tree but fell on his hand. _Idiot._ Every Alpha by now should have known that nature was one of our biggest enemies.

Day turned to night as I stayed hidden and I watched as the Alphas tried to set camp. My Omega was comfortably napping in the tree he had climbed.

He was beautiful.

So exceptionally beautiful.

I was beginning to feel drowsy when he woke up and jumped down on the ground only to call one of the creatures of the forest and ride away.

I internally cursed. Tracking him down was gonna be a bitch, but I would do it, cause he was _my_ Omega. 

He was tied to _me._

He belonged to _me._

When I was certain he was gone, I carefully took out my ice-made knife and slit all the Alpha's throats in their sleep. I took the time to raid them for anything they had then I was off.

It took a few hours, but I was finally able to locate him. His sleeping angelic face made me groan in want. He was just unbelievably beautiful.

I couldn't wait anymore. I had to claim him. Mark him as mine. _Breed_ him.

I made my way to him and straddled his waist, that way any form of escape was futile.

His long pink lashes started to flutter open and I was met with big, shining emerald green eyes.

We held a silent staring battle and before I knew it, the thick smell of slick was in the air. The Alpha in me screamed for me to dominate him. My dick pulsed in my pants. I wanted to be buried in him so deeply that it physically hurt.

"Look what we have here," My voice came out a lot hoarser than I thought possible. The Omega beneath me moaned and my dick grew even harder.

My Omega was so beautiful, so deliciously beautiful. The smell of cinnamon and firewood waffled through the air as he bared his neck in submission to me.

I glanced at the mark on his shoulder and smirked, so my Omega was powerful.

"My, my, what a powerful Omega," I dived my nose to his neck, leaving light butterfly kisses. He gave out another loud moan and I was absolutely positive that I was going to pop a knot if he moaned again.

I had stopped at the crook of his neck and bared my teeth, ready to give him my mark, ready to claim him as _mine._

One second I was about to claim the withering Omega beneath me and the next I was abruptly attacked by a blue, winged tiger.

My Omega was gone the second I was able to get on my feet and I stared at the retreating figures, determination in my eyes.

"Don't run from me beautiful," I spoke lowly, "'cause I'll always find you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Gray's approach to claiming Natsu is right, or is there something he could have done differently?
> 
> [ Check out my Tumblr! ](https://natsusushygushybussy.tumblr.com/)  
> I like to draw anime boys ^-^


	3. Natsu (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Picking is here and there is nothing Natsu can do to avoid the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the love! I really appreciate it ❤❤❤

**Natsu's POV**

I woke up in a panicked state, my body still feeling the lingering emotions of embarrassment and terror. I knew something important had happened in my dream, but the more I thought about it, the harder it was to remember.

I gave up after a while and made a move to leave my bed when the familiar smell and feel of slick made itself known.

I groaned, my embarrassment coming at me at full force as I made my way to the community river. 

"Good morning Natsu," A familiar voice had greeted me as I made my way to the shallow part of the river.

"Not in the mood," Was my only response.

My boyfriend of two years immediately stopped his teasing to come and fuss over me. 

"What happened?" He questioned as he helped me take off my nightgown and undies.

I sighed, ignoring him for a while as I entered the water and took the time to look around me. Many Omegas were bathing while some of them were washing clothes or helping bathe the new Omegas that had come in this year. 

"I had a nightmare..." I mumbled, embarrassment painted my face. How could I, one of the most powerful Omegas, be scared by a nightmare?

Rogue, my boyfriend, joined me in the community river after he had also taken off his nightgown and undies, moving to get my clothes so he could wash them. 

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself!" I hissed at him.

"It's fine," He chuckled, "I heard you." Rogue then started to wash his body and I followed. There was a comfortable silence as we helped each other wash ourselves. 

"I had one too." I would have missed his words if it weren't for my sensitive hearing. "I was in The Chasing and I got caught..." Rogue started, "He dragged me into a cellar and... and-..."

"It's okay," I soothed as I hugged him; letting my sweet scent of _cinnamon_ and _warmth_ calm him, "It wasn't real, it'll never be real..."

After that episode, we had gathered our clothes and I dried them with my magic as we walked to my hut naked.

It wasn't unusual to see a naked Omega, many of us didn't like how restricting clothes were so we opted not to wear them. Privacy wasn't something we cared about, no one had anything to hide because we were always truthful to one another. Our mother nature had made us all from trees and magic so covering up her gifts to us simply didn't make sense.

I opened the door for Rogue as we entered my hut. The stench of slick and embarrassment was still in the air so I left the door open to air out the place. Rogue went to the handmade basket and dropped our clean nightgowns in as well as collected the clothes we were going to wear. 

We wordlessly put on our shirts and skirts and sat side by side next to each other on the floor. Rogue grabbed my hand and started playing with my fingers as I laid my head on his shoulders.

"Natsu...?" Rogue asked after a while. I hummed in acknowledgment. 

"... I'm scared..." 

It took me a while to reply, not sure of what to say. "I'm scared too..., but we'll make it through this... together..."

*~*

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I yelled as I punched Rogue. Of course, I was holding back, there was no way in hell I would purposely hurt him.

"You're holding back," He noted. 

I growled in anger and slight sheepishness for being caught so quickly. I got back to my feet and lunged at my boyfriend. "Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" I screamed as I swiped at Rogue.

He easily dodged my attack, a tick of irritation making itself known on his forehead. "Natsu, are you serious?"

I pouted, using this time to take a break and let my magic refuel itself. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"So if you end up in a hand-to-hand fight with an Alpha, you'll hold back 'cause you don't want to hurt them?!" He questioned.

"You know that's not what I meant."

Rogue only rolled his eyes; dusting off imaginary dirt off his black skirt.

"What about you?"

"Huh?" He questioned.

"What would you do if you had to fight an Alpha?"

Rogue rolled his eyes again and I was secretly surprised that his eyeballs hadn't fallen out of his head. "I'll enter Secret Arts."

I stared at him in shock. "When did you master that!"

A light blush had made its way up Rogue's cheeks. "Why don't we focus on using our magic on inanimate objects."

I let Rogue change the topic and decided that we should head out of the training deck if we were going to do that. We walked out hand in hand and went to the community garden. 

*~*

"Hey, Levy." A blue-haired girl raised her head up from the book she was reading, the cute bunnies around her also looked up at us as we entered.

"Oh! Hi Natsu. Hey Rogue," She greeted happily. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Practicing." We didn't have to say what we were practicing considering the fact that The Picking was a week away. 

We each sat on the ground on either side of Levy, and I picked up a bunny imagining a million different ways to eat it.

"You can't Natsu," Rogue warned.

"You don't even know what I was thinking about," I replied childishly.

"You wanted to devour that bunny didn't you."

"No," I muttered. Levy giggled between us, her brown eyes held a playfulness to it.

"You guys argue like a married old couple." That statement made Rogue and me both blush as we exchanged shy smiles to each other.

"So what are you doing in the garden?" I asked.

"I'm trying to use some of these spells to get the animals to do as I say," She started, "First I need to be able to master the bunnies, then I can take on the winged tigers."

"Well that's using your magic effectively," Rogue complimented. 

A sense of dread settled over us as Levy whispered quietly, "But I wish I wouldn't have to use it at all.”

"Don't we all..."

*~*

Rogue and I continued to work on leveling up our magic and becoming one with nature. Learning useful tips and spending lots of time crafting things from wood without proper supplies. Levy even showed us how to share our magic with other living things to make them more powerful in a way.

But that still didn't lessen the absolute dread that ran through my bones on the day of The Picking.

The picking was a weird event (if you could call it that). Every single Omega between the ages of fifteen and twenty-five dolled themselves up before reporting to the Capital. In the Capital, we took our seats and waited for our council member to appear.

"Natsu, I really don't want to get picked," Rogue whispered to me.

"I have faith you won't," I whispered back as I grabbed his hand, "I promise."

Rogue seemed to relax after that considering the change in his scent but I could still feel his lingering doubt in the air.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before our council member appeared out of thin air. Our council member, Bob, was a little... off. 

He was bald, chubby, and seemed to have an addiction to red lipstick because he always had it on. But no one ever questioned him, he was a council member for a reason.

"Good morning lovelies," He started.

We all greeted him in reply.

"It's that time of the year again! Who's excited?!" Bob was met with absolute silence this time.

He muttered something under his breath before finally starting the Picking.

"Let's not waste time, shall we? I have quite the busy day today." A glass bowl was quickly placed in front of him filled with pieces of paper that had all of our names on it.

Bob dipped one hand into the bowl before drawing it. He took the closed paper and laid it next to the bowl.

He did that continuously until he had ten pieces of paper outside the bowl. By now, the scent of distressed Omega was overpowering in the room.

"If you don't mind me asking, but could you all control yourselves? Your scents are giving me a headache." The smell in the room had lessened some but the tension was as thick as ever.

Bob picked up the first paper and read its contents. _"Cana Alberona."_

Cana was a free-spirited eighteen-year-old Omega who really didn't give much trouble after her first cup of booze. Well, that was after her first cup, before that, she was a nightmare. I took a glance at her and wasn't really surprised to see that she was drunk off her mind and didn't even care that she was picked.

_"Natsu Dragneel."_

All the color drained from my face.

No. This wasn't fair. I was only sixteen. This was just my second time participating. It wasn't fair! Everything in me screamed to just set the whole place on fire but I knew I couldn't. I would just have to rely on my training. I would have to be strong for Rogue.

"Natsu...?!" Rogue's voice was full of panic and I started to feel guilty for not thinking about how he would feel.

"It's fine," I lied. "I'm fine."

_"Lucy Heartfilia."_

There was a screech across the room followed by a cry.

"No! I'm not going! This isn't fair!" I could smell her deficiency from here and it wasn't pretty. It had come to a point that the guards had to physically remove her from her seat.

"I understand that this is a life-changing event for some of you, but please refrain from disgracing yourselves." It had sounded more like a command than a suggestion.

_"Freed Justine."_

Freed was sitting a few seats away from me and when I looked at him, I could see his unshed tears. The seventeen-year-old took a deep breath and closed his eyes, only allowing one tear to slip free.

_"Juvia Lockser."_

Juvia smiled in delight. She was one of the few Omegas that actually wanted to get caught and be owned by an Alpha.

She had told me before that once an Omega was claimed and full of pups, they had made it in life. That nothing was better than that. So, of course, everyone thought she was a little crazy after that but that never stopped her from wishing. She was only nineteen after all.

_"Wendy Marvell."_

I could see the absolute amount of pain on her face as everything registered. It was her first year participating and she had gotten chosen. I silently watched in empathy as she curled up into a ball and quietly let her tears free.

_"Levy Mcgarden."_

Levy didn't look fazed at all and she probably wasn't considering the fact that she prepared greatly for this moment. At least I knew I would have a friend going in with me and we could help each other get out of it unscathed.

_"Lissana Strauss. Mirajane Strauss."_

Mira turned in to comfort her sister. Mira was twenty-three and the upcoming leader to our faction so she had made it out of the Chasing twice, but this was Lissana's first time. At least she would have someone to help her.

"And finally, _Mavis Vermillion."_

This was Mavis's last time in the Chasing considering the fact that she was twenty-five. Her talent for skills and tactics had helped keep her safe so she was definitely getting out unmarked. And she was also the leader of FairyTail. Most of my anxiety withdrew once I knew that she was going to be coming with us. Mavis would keep us all safe no matter what because she channeled in the spirit of Mother Nature. 

"And that is a wrap on this year's Picking," Bob started. "If you are not part of the ten chosen, say your goodbyes and return home. If you are, make sure you pack anything valuable and return to the Capital in the evening for the Banquet." And just like that, Bob was gone.

"Natsu... What are we going to do?"

I ran my hands through my pink hair, "I'll come home to you. You know Mavis is coming with us, she’ll get us all back home. Don't worry."

"I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to worry about you."

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about getting picked." Tears started to well up in his eyes and I knew that me pretending to be brave wasn't helping the situation.

"I'll be okay, Rogue." I brought my hand up to his cheek and slowly coaxed his face to mine. Our kiss was long but sweet as I tried to express all my feelings to him in one action.

We broke apart, a blush staining both of our cheeks.

"Take care of my things for me, okay?" He nodded.

"I'll... see you soon."

Yes, this wasn't goodbye. I would return to him and everything would be perfect.

At least, that was what I thought.

"See you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your predictions on how each character will perform in the Chasing?
> 
> [ Check out my Tumblr! ](https://natsusushygushybussy.tumblr.com/)  
> I like to draw anime boys ^-^


	4. Gray (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray is ready for the Chasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warning:** There will be a rape scene near the end of this chapter. If this is triggering for you, I will have a section that will mark the beginning and end of that scene. Discretion is advised.

**Gray's POV**

My eyes snapped open and a sense of determination washed over me.

_Find him._

I sat up from my comfortable bed turned to my nightstand, grabbing the little notebook and pen I had there.

_Find him._

Green eyes, pink hair, tan skin, and a red marking on his right shoulder.

_Find. Him._

"I'm coming for you..."

*~*

"How was your sleep, son?" My father, Silver, asked as I walked into the dining room.

"I had a dream about the upcoming Chasing, father."

He put down his newspaper and took a sip of his coffee before setting that too down.

"I was just about to talk to you about that," He said, "Have a seat."

I sat down in the chair across from him and immediately one of our Beta maids set down my breakfast in front of me. She scurried off without a word.

"This year is going to be your first year chasing," I nodded in agreement, "so to make sure that you got in, I paid a large sum of jewels; nothing too serious though."

You see, every single Alpha wanted to be in the Chasing. It wasn't just an 'I want an Omega' it was more of an 'I need an Omega.' Omegas were priceless. If you somehow got your hands on one, you were practically set for life. Not only did they cook, clean, and take care of other stuff, but if you were low on money, you could easily sell your Omega out for a night of fun for a lot of jewels. Plus, the more powerful they were, the wilder the sex.

At least, that's what father and my school had taught me.

"How many do I need to catch?" I asked.

"Just one for now,” He answered taking a sip of his coffee, “so about that dream."

"Right, so he had-"

"He?" My father questioned with a smirk. Since there were fewer male Omegas than females, they went for a higher price.

"Yes, he was beautiful. Green eyes, pink hair, and powerful. Very powerful."

"Sounds like a great investment; bring him home." My father was a dealer, an Omega dealer. He sold the Omegas he caught and had turned them into a business. With that money, he built a brothel to house more Omegas, and basically, any Alpha that wanted a quick whole to fuck would pay to enter the brothel and have their fun until their time was up. It was a chance for lesser Alpha’s who weren’t able to get into the Chasing to taste what an Omega was like. It also created many jobs for Betas since they had to clean up the place and make sure the Omegas didn’t try to escape. I was the product of the second Omega he caught but my father had chosen me to be the heir to his business instead of my older half-brother because I showed more potential.

"I better start training then," I said as I left my uneaten breakfast, "Good day father."

"Good day son."

*~*

I spent days practicing, training my magic so I could become stronger. My catch was very powerful and it would be the ultimate disgrace for an Alpha to be weaker than an Omega. I spared with my brother too, considering that we had similar magic and he was giving me tips on what to do in the Chasing since he was also going to run for his first Omega. This would be his second time chasing though, and I didn’t let it escape my mind that he had failed in his first run with the same tactics he was teaching me. I was going to have to expand on my own if I wanted to bring down my Omega. 

"You never want to be seen," Lyon had said, "Usually, there are at least three Alphas all gunning for the same Omega. It would be smart to allow them to fight to the death and once the victor emerges, you strike."

"And what if the Omega fights back?" I asked.

He glared at me, as if my question was the most stupid thing he had ever heard, "Then you claim them."

My eyes widened in surprise, "It's that a bit too extreme?"

"Do you want an Omega or not!" He growled, his glare turning deadly. "You think I want to discuss this with you? You either come back with an Omega or you don't, it's that simple." He left, leaving me behind, probably to go wallow in self-pity at his own failure to bring home an Omega. 

I sighed shaking my head. This was exactly why father had chosen me. Lyon was too much of a hothead, he used his heart more than his brain and his emotions clouded over his reasoning. It wasn’t like he was a bad Alpha; he was plenty strong, but when it came to claiming Omegas he suddenly didn’t want to speak about it. 

Either way, this was his chance to prove himself to father and I doubt anything would stand in his way. It was just annoying to have to deal with his prissy ass when I was trying to perfect my magic. 

*~* 

**(Rape scene begins here. Please skip if you are uncomfortable or triggered by mentions of rape. A brief summary will be at the closing trigger warning to ensure no plot is lost.)**

When the Picking came, I knew it was time. I had been selected and that was all the information I needed to know. I didn't care about the other Alphas that been chosen because I would have time to study them during the Banquet.

"Father, I have been chosen," I announced as I entered my home, a Beta coming to assist me. The Beta took my jacket and quietly congratulated me on my news.

I continued onward, noticing that my father was balls deep inside one of his Omegas. The pain she was feeling was clear on her face as my father tried to see if he could breach her cunt. She turned to me, her eyes pleading, begging for me to stop her torture. I simply turned my eyes away and started for my room.

"I am to pack my belongings and return to the Capital for the Banquet." The Beta that had greeted me at the door followed me to my room.

"What would you like to pack, my Alpha?"

"Just necessities," I replied.

He gave a short nod before starting to pack my clothes. There was a loud scream which was followed by an even louder smack. The smell of a distressed Omega was thick in the air.

"Father could you please control your bitch! She's stinking up the place!" I heard Lyon shout.

"I'm done with her anyway," Silver replied, "Go put her on the market, I'm ready to sell the whore." There was crying and footsteps and the smell in the house had intensified. I was already tired of my family's bullshit.

"Are my things ready?" I asked the Beta.

"Yes, my Alpha."

"Good, let us go." I left my room and out the door, happy to finally be able to smell clearly again.

There was a chariot awaiting me and the driver had asked if I was Gray Fullbuster. I nodded my head and he quickly jumped off his horse to open the door for me. Once my stuff was situated in the back of the chariot and the driver was back on his horse, we left for the Capitol.

*~* 

**(The rape scene is over. TL;DR: Gray is chosen in the Picking and is on his way to the Capitol.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on Silver or what he does for a living?
> 
> [ Check out my Tumblr! ](https://natsusushygushybussy.tumblr.com/)  
> I recently drew an almost naked Katsuki Bakugou so if you're into MHA/BNHA there's that! ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think of the story so far?
> 
> Check out my Tumblr @natsusushygushybussy  
> I like the draw anime boys ^-^


End file.
